


His fears

by Underwater69



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and a ton of it, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess or just child neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, might continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater69/pseuds/Underwater69
Summary: Short stories about Tommy being in Harry Potter. And yes Dream is still an ass. Also Sam adopted Tommy in the best way possible.Vikkstar= minster of magicDream= HeadmasterTommy= gryffindorWilbur= slytherinTechno= slytherinTubbo= HufflepuffRanboo= HufflepuffOh and Newt Scamander is here because why not 😅
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 33
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brave at Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511963) by [Ranowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/pseuds/Ranowa). 



¨ Did you forget your schedule again?¨ Tommy asked jokingly as Tubbo sputtered and blushed pink, riffling through his bag. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. ¨Accio schedule!¨ The paper shot out and hit Tubbo in the face. He burst out laughing as Tubbo struggled to grab his schedule. The bell rang and Tubbo skimmed through his classes, his face changing to panic. 

¨I have herbology!¨ Tubbo yelled, dashing off through the hallway and into the courtyard where he disappeared from view. Tommy continued walking down the hall chuckling and wiping tears from his eyes. 

¨What are you doing out of class?¨ He froze and slowly turned around to find a very angry Jschlatt. 

¨Ah nothing...where is the defense against the dark arts class?¨ Jschlatt shook his head in annoyance and flew upward, his ghostly suit rippling through the sunlight. 

¨Down the hall to the right.¨ 

¨Thank you!¨ Tommy yelled, rushing down the hall as Jschlatt grinned and pulled out a beer bottle from his suit, taking a swing and throwing it against the ground where it shattered with a loud crash before vanishing in a puff of glowing smoke. He flew through the walls laughing like a maniac as Tommy opened the door to his classroom. 

¨And look who is late...Sit Tommy.¨ Tommy huffed and looked down from the disappointed eyes of his professor who stood before the blackboard with his arms crossed. 

¨Now as I was saying-¨ Multiple students chuckled and Tommy wished he learned an invisible spell in charms. Professor Sam hung his head before drawing his wand and ordering his students up. 

“Stand!” Tommy quickly stood as Sam waved his wand, the desk’s slid across the floor before piling neatly in the back of the room. 

“Now form a line!” Sam yelled over the mummering of the excited students “Today we will be facing a boggart!” Some students wore confused faces while others looked excited.  
“Sir what’s a boggart?” A first year Tommy recognized was waving his hand from the back of the line. 

“Glad you asked Ranboo! A boggart is a creature that changes its form to your worst fear!” Tommy snickered as some excited faces changed to looks of horror. 

“Now extend your wands and wave like this!” Sam flourished his wand and waved. It took a couple of tries but Tommy was sure he managed to get the spell down. 

“Just do that and say this. Riddikulus!” 

“Now for a warning, if you don’t want to partake in this part of the class just ask me and any student can do this spell at a later time. ” Sam said kindly, gazing at the crowd of students. Tommy shivered and slowly raised his head to lock eyes with his professor who gave a curt nod. 

“Let’s start! shall we?” A loud thump and an old cabinet appeared before the line, many students shuffled backward as the small handle thumped almost as if something was inside. 

Tommy slowly trailed to the back of the line and watched as kids performed the spell. Some fears he almost laughed at, others felt like a nightmare. Soon the class was dismissed and He was left with Sam who walked over. 

“I’m going to grab some food from the kitchens, stay here until I return.” Sam ordered before shutting the door and disappearing down the hall.

Curious, Tommy turned his head back to the cabinet that remained locked in the middle of the room. His curiosity overtook him and with a defeated sigh he slowly approached the rattling cabinet. 

“Alohomora.”

He stumbled backward against the wall as the door creaked open and watched in interest and fear.

A hand gripped the door and Tommy watched as Wilbur emerged from the darkness, dressed in his green robes and perfect badge that glinted in the sunlight. He internally panicked and raised his wand with a shaky grip. 

“Riddikulus.” There was no flash of light, not even a flicker of magic and Tommy shook his wand furiously as Wilbur gazed around locking his eyes on Tommy with a smirk. 

Within minutes Tommy was pressed against the wall with Wilburs hand at his throat. 

“You're such a disappointment Tommy!” Wilbur hissed, grinning like a snake.

“It’s a wonder that Phil never kicked you from the family! ” Tommy choked as Wilbur tightened his grip and black spots danced across his vision. He watched in horror as Wilbur changed into Techno who released his grip and let Tommy fall to the ground, clutching his neck as Techno paced the room like a shark tasting blood. 

“Phil never wanted you neither did I.” Techno rumbled, his red eyes slit’s as he glared at Tommy with hate and anger.

“You were never our brother Tommy.” Tommy’s heart ripped to shreds, his wand lay discarded on the floor as he sobbed. 

A pair of brown sandals stepped before him as a hand gripped his hair and yanked him upward. Tommy let out a short yelp as his scalp burned and he thrashed for Phil to release him. 

Phil chuckled and instead tossed him aside where he crashed into the pile of desks with a painful scream. 

“Didn't you hear Tommy? You are not my son! You never were and never will! ” Phil roared as his form twisting and churning as he grabbed Tommy by the throat.

With no fight left Tommy went limp and watched as Phil smiled and squeezed. His throat screamed for air and he couldn't help but claw at the man’s hands that didn’t budge. Tommy was yanked backwards with a surprised gasp and fell to the ground. 

His head reeled but took in the form of Sam standing before him. 

Sam looked behind in concern and panic at Tommy who fell to his knees behind him. The boggart looked between the two in confusion before locking eyes with Tommy who looked up blankly. 

Sam was about to shout when the boggart changed once more into something Sam never predicted from the boy behind him. A lone chair sat in the middle of the room with a noose dangling from invisible rafters above. 

The room was silent except for Tommy’s raspys breaths and the creaking of wood from the noose that drifted from side to side on an unknown wind. Tommy slowly stood and walked closer to the chair as Sam made the horrible realisation. 

“Don’t you dare!” In one fluid motion Sam tugged the boy backward by his robes and enveloped him in a tight hug, Tommy hugged Sam back, burrowing his face into the teacher's suit and sobbing. 

Sam smiled weakly before returning his attention to the boggart. 

“Face me.” The boggert’s shape twisted but stayed the same still attentive on Tommy. Sam was filled with rage as he held the boy tighter and raised his wand.

“I said face me!” Sam yelled, With a hiss the boggart changed its shape into a human form that had patches of green skin and dark red eyes, the room filled with the scent of rain and electricity that made Sam's hair stand up.

Before letting the boggart get too far into the transformation he waved his wand.

“Riddikulus!” A small burst of light made Sam blind, he blinked back to a small creeper plushie, running around the floor. With a smile he threw the plushie back into the cabinet and locked the door. Tommy was still hugging him tightly and shivering. 

Sam gently unwound the boy’s shaky arms and lowered him into a sitting position, he pulled out some chocolate and handed some to Tommy who slowly ate it. 

“You ok?” Sam asked hesitantly as Tommy flashed a weak smile. 

“Never been better professor.” Sam hummed, knowing that Tommy’s response ment no. 

“Family issues?” Tommy shuddered and turned his head, still gripping onto the chocolate that started to melt.

“My brother, Wilbur is slytherin and is a perfect just like my brother Techno. They both hate my guts because I was adopted into the family.” 

“I say I'm a pureblood because people like purebloods but I'm really not. They all hate me, teachers,students, and my family.” Tommy was now shuddering, his voice growing thick and his eyes watery with unshed tears. 

“I wish I died Professor...” Sam coughed, knocking Tommy from his hazy state.

“Not happening on my watch! I'm having a long talk with your father.” Tommy jumped up in alarm. 

“What-but-he-!”

“No but’s, I’m gonna get this sorted!” With that Sam led Tommy to the medical ward where he was treated under the watchful eye of Niki who made Tommy drink a couple of potions for his neck and bruising. 

A couple of days later Tommy was held back in Sam’s class and he glared at the older. 

“Sam I’m gonna be fucking late!” He whined and Sam stifled a laugh.

“Don’t worry Charm’s isn’t far. Anyway I have something.” Tommy tilted his head in interest as Sam conjured up a pile of papers and slid one over to Tommy. 

“By order of the minister of magic Mr. Vickkstar declares Tommy minecraft to be placed under the care of Mr. Sam who will be his legal guardian from now on...” Tommy could barely make out words as his vision swam with tears. 

“Do you accept me as your father…?” in a flash Tommy signed his name and the parchment vanished in a flash of light. Sam let out a grunt as Tommy hugged him tightly. Both sat in the empty classroom filled with hope and happiness. 

“So does this mean I have to call you dad?”

“If you want son!” Tommy grinned as Sam grabbed his arm and pushed him from the classroom. 

“Go to your next class Tommy! Don’t be late!” Tommy saluted and walked down the hall before passing through a grinning Jschlatt. 

“Aw is little Tommy adopted?” 

“Fuck off Jschlatt!” 

“NOPE! GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!” Tommy groaned as Jschlatt zipped through hallways, shouting about Sam’s new kid. 

“I’M GOING TO KILL THAT GHOST!” Tommy shouted, rushing after Jschlatt as Sam chuckled from his office, the commointion seeping through his door and making the small dim space a little brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the freaky mirror and Dream lol

It was night. Tommy lay awake in the gryffindor common room listening to the crackling of the fire and was about to fall asleep when a loud whisper echoed through the room. He shot up and quickly grabbed his wand, pointing it to the door. 

Realising no one was with him Tommy sighed and lowered his wand. He started to walk up the stairs when the whisper curled in Tommy’s ear’s and he slowly turned around, walking out of the sleeping picture. 

He could feel a heavy fog cloud his head and dissipate as he halted before a small door. Tommy quickly raised his eyebrows and glanced around the empty corridor. 

Heavy footsteps grew louder and Tommy panicked, grabbing the door knob and pulling himself into the room as he shut the door lightly. 

For what seemed like an eternity Tommy stood pressed against the door breathing lightly as he listened to the receding footsteps. With a relieved sigh he slid down the door and looked up at a large object covered with a sheet. 

Curiosity grew and Tommy let out a muffled groan as he stood and walked forward, tugging off the sheet that kicked up a cloud of dust that made his eyes water. A large shiny mirror stared back at Tommy and he let out a quiet laugh. 

“A mirror what the fuck is this doing here?” Tommy muttered as he posed in different positions with a wide grin. He took a step backward as his reflection rippled and changed. 

Now he stood with the smiling faces of Phil, Wilbur and Techno behind him. With a small yelp Tommy whipped his head backward and looked around in confusion at the blank spots of air where his family should be. 

“I’m going crazy… that’s it!” Tommy quickly walked over to the door and raised his hand to twist the doorknob when the whisper darted around the room. Hesitantly Tommy turned around with an uncertain look and walked back to the mirror. 

Wilbur was patting him on the back and Techno was smiling while Phil hugged and ruffled their hair. Tommy watched them with a smile and slowly sat down. The cold castle air now made him shiver in the thin sweats and shirt he was wearing. 

He had no clue how long he sat before the mirror and quickly jumped up as the door creaked open, revealing long green robes and a bleached white ceramic mask. Tommy internally screamed as his headmaster glanced around the room and locked eyes with him. 

¨Ah Tommy, what are you doing out so late?¨ Tommy winced at the statement as the man moved closer and placed a cold hand on his shoulder. 

¨Just strolling professor!¨ Tommy said cheerfully as he slowly turned to the side and edged toward the door with the intent of leaving. 

He froze at the loud ringing laughter and turned back around to see the headmaster's body shaking, the ceramic mask had black tears trailing down and the face wore a large smile. Tommy let out a sigh and stepped closer to the door, keeping his eye trained on the back of Dream´s head. 

¨In this mirror what did you see Tommy?¨ Dream´s question sounded more like an order but Tommy brushed it off. 

¨My family.¨ Dream let out a small hum of acknowledgement and turned to the side of the mirror, keeping away from the glass. 

¨It's late, you should get to bed Tommy. Don't forget to tell Sam I said hello!¨ Dream said, his mask beaming from across the room as Tommy walked to the door and opened it. Glancing back at Dream with a hesitant face. 

¨This mirror is very powerful Tommy, for your safety it will be moved tonight so don't look for it again.¨ Dream said camly, as Tommy's face flickered to a frown but he waved and shut the door, walking back to the gryffindor common room. 

Dream removed his mask and pocketed his wand, moving to stand before the mirror that had changed back to the reflection of him. Once more the mirror shifted and changed into Dream. The man´s mask twisted into a smile as the form of Tommy appeared next to him. 

The boy looked shaken and tired, heavy bags appeared beneath his eyes and his blond hair wore a darker tint. Dream slowly petted the empty patch of air before pulling out his wand.

¨cruciatus!¨ The reflection in the mirror showed the curse fly through the boy and hit the ground causing a small smoking crater. Dreams' attention changed as the rippling image shifted and now Tommy was lying on the floor with chains strapping him down. 

The boy's face was contorted in pain and he was writhing in agony on the floor. Dream watched for a few minutes before clasping the mask back onto his face and stepping away from the mirror.

With a wave of his wand the mirror vanished along with the dirty sheet and Dream stepped away, walking through the door and into the hallway. His mask lit up by the glow of his wand, the black smiley face winking as the light extinguished leaving the hallway covered in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have a howler 😊


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry Tommy dosn't die in this youll see. :D
> 
> TW: Tommy almost commits suicide, implied child abuse (Phil yells at him) Tell me if I missed any :)

¨Jeez at least chew!¨ Tommy smiled, food flew from his mouth as Tubbo groaned from behind him. They both sat back to back at different tables and Tubbo was nibbling on a piece of toast while he was scarfing down multiple muffins. 

The screeching of owls made everyone in the great hall look up. Tubbo let out a happy hum as a small grey owl landed on his head with a letter clutched in its beak. Tommy smirked and his eyes lit up as the flash of red feathers caught his eye. 

He quickly stood as a massive red and white owl landed on his shoulder with a small red envelope. Halfway across the table multiple slytherins were smiling and Tubbo was desperately trying to get his attention. 

Tommy didn't notice the mask of Dream glance in his direction with a surprised look that changed into a smirk and Sam quickly rose from the teachers table, heading in his direction with clenched fists. 

He untied the letter and petted his owl that gave him a hoot before taking off through the great hall window. Tubbo was tugging at his robes harder and he quickly turned around as his finger pressed against the envelope, opening it. 

With a start the envelope shot out of his hand and he quickly caught the grinning faces of Techno and Wilbur, both stareing with excited eyes from their table. 

¨TOMMYINNIT MINECRAFT YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY NAME!¨ Tommy almost died from shock when Phils voice screamed from the letter that changed into a large fanged mouth. 

“YOU SHOULD BE GLAD WE EVEN ACCEPTED YOU INTO THE FAMILY!”

“YOU ARE A TERRIBLE SON AND I WISH YOU NEVER STEPPED FOOT IN THIS HOUSE!”

Tommy knew he looked pale and was shaking like a sheet as the letter spat at him and glided over to Techno and WIlbur who were now exchanging nervous glances. 

“Hello Wilbur and Techno I hope you two have a lovely day!” Tommy’s face changed to schock at the difference in emotion as Wilbur and Techno smiled at Phils words. The letter moved again to the hufflepuff named Ranboo that befriended his brothers. 

“Don't forget to stop by for dinner Ranboo!” The lanky teen smiled and nodded nervously as the letter drifted back to Tommy. A low rumble emitted from the ceiling of the great hall and a bolt of lightning shot down from the clear sky, striking the paper. Tommy watched as flames consumed the letter, turning it to ash that fell into his food.

Tommy jerked his head to the side and stared at Sam who was standing halfway from the teachers table, his wand pointed at the ceiling and his hair standing on end as small lines of electricity danced around his body and the ground. 

The hushed whispers of people around Tommy made him stand up. Sam started forward but Tommy acted faster, drawing his wand and muttering a well rehearsed spell. The floor between Sam and him turned into ice and Tommy took off between the two tables and out the large oak doors. 

He ignored the yells of students and the loud shout from Sam as he rubbed a hand over his eyes that were welling up with tears. The sound of pursuing footsteps faded as Tommy grew tired and leaned up against a bare wall in a corridor. 

“I wish I was dead.” Tommy muttered as he let tears fall from his eyes onto the cold stone floor. Tommy felt the wall he was leaning against tremble and he backed away, confused and scared. What was once a bare wall now had a small wooden door, the right size for him. 

Without a thought he pulled the door open and slipped inside. The door faded back into the blank wall as students rushed past to find Tommy. 

Sam stood alone in the great hall as he racked his brain for where Tommy could hide. With a startling thought he rushed to Sapnap’s old cabinet, filled to the brim with confiscated items. He quickly pulled out an old sheet of paper and pointed his wand. 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Three names appeared along with the whole school layout and Sam frantically searched for Tommy’s among the hordes of students. 

“Skeppy, Finnster, and A6d are proud to present the Marauders Map.” Sam muttered and let out a relieved sigh at the small name of Tommy drifting along a corridor before stopping. 

A jolt of fear ran down his spine as Tommy’s name vanished. He gazed all over the map but Tommy’s name never appeared until Sam came to the horrifying conclusion. 

“The room of requirement!” Sam quickly folded up the map and whispered the words mischief managed before stowing it away back in the cupboard.   
What he didnt notice was Tommy’s last name. Instead of Minecraft it was Sam’s last name. 

He tore down the corridor and stopped before the blank wall with one thought. Finding his son. 

The wall melted into the small door and Sam yanked it open, walking swiftly into the small room and was met with loud sobs. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Tommy standing on a rickety chair with a thin piece of rope dangling around his neck. 

“Hey dad, this room gave me exactly what I wanted. ”

“Its really fucking cool!” Tommy said, his voice rasping from the chaffling rope and his crying from earlier. Sam quickly drew his wand as Tommy took a step forward leaning toward the ground. 

“Sorry dad.” Sam shouted a spell but it was too late as Tommy stepped off the chair and fell toward the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide I think that’s it. 
> 
> Lots of fluff... I mean lotssssss 
> 
> Awesamdad is pog

A jet of flame shot past Sam and burned straight through the rope causing Tommy to fall forward and hit the ground with a thump. Sam quickly looked backward at the bright green robes of Dream who stood in the doorway twirling his wand. 

Tommy was splayed across the floor, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression and Sam ran toward him pulling the boy into a tight hug. 

¨Tommy can you hear me?¨ Tommy let out a groan and pushed himself up into the hug with a small smile. 

¨yeah dad.¨ Tommy felt Sam hug him tighter and he burrowed into the embrace. Both stiffened at the loud slow claps from Dream.

¨Awww that was cute!¨ Sam let out an audible hiss and whirled to glare at Dream who held up his hands. 

¨Watch your tone professor.¨ Sam just glared at Dreams mask with red hot anger and quickly pulled Tommy off the floor, dragging him toward the door. Tommy barely remembered Sam pulling him down corridors and out the door into the courtyard and into the forbidden forest. 

Sam halted and drew Tommy into his side as they vanished with a small flash of light and a loud crack. 

Tommy felt like his atoms were being split apart as he flew through a pulsing tunnel and was spat out onto the ground. Dazed and confused he clutched his head as Sam hoisted him up and dusted off his black robes. 

¨you holding on?¨ Tommy nodded slowly and raised his head as the sound of rushing water made him look up. They were standing in a small meadow with an old cottage surrounded by large trees. 

A river flowed around the house and water shot upwards, twisting and churning in the air before landing back down with a splash. Small fish also flew upward with the water and sparkled in the sunlight. 

¨Whoa… Sam where are we? ¨ Tommy said in awe as he watched the fish dive back into the river. 

¨Welcome to my home… right now we're somewhere in Scotland!¨ Sam said chuckling at Tommy´s confused expression. 

¨Also home to my husband.¨ The door flew open and a man dressed in scarlet robes ran toward them. Tommy let out a yelp and stumped backwards as Sam let out a sigh.

¨Ponk don't run at our son.¨ Ponk stared at Tommy with wide eyes before whirling at Sam. 

¨Wha- our-son?¨ Sam ignored the stammering man and gently pulled Tommy into the house. It was much bigger on the inside. A large staircase spiraled upwards and doors appeared on either side. 

A small table sat in the middle of the room with plates and silverware and a boiling kettle sat on the hot stove. Ponk walked in behind them and waved his wand. The kettle slowly lifted off the stove and onto the table. 

¨Would you like some tea Tommy?¨ Ponk asked while Tommy nodded and Sam guided him to a seat that he fell into. 

¨You should have seen Dream Ponk, he was acting off again.¨ Sam said angrily, pacing around the room while Ponk made the kettle pour water into three cups while Tommy watched with interest. 

¨He keeps staring at Tommy in such a weird manner!¨ Ponk clutched his head as the kettle drifted back down to settle on the table. 

¨I am aware Sam but you could of sent an owl about our new son!¨

¨Sorry but I was busy making sure he wouldn't kill himself again!¨ the house went silent and Tommy stiffened as Ponk and Sam both glanced at him with wide eyes. 

¨Oh god I´m so sorry Tommy.¨ Sam whispered with concern as Ponk pushed his chair back and walked closer to Tommy. He let out an off as Ponk pulled him into a tight hug. The man was much taller than him but Sam towered over the two. 

¨Don't ever try to do that again. Remember we love you no matter what.¨ Ponk whispered into Tommy's ear as the boy let out a small whimper. Tommy sank to the sobbing into Ponks shoulder. 

Black and red robes pooled at their feet along with green as Sam joined in. 

¨You must be tired. Tea can be drank later!¨ Ponk said as he pulled Tommy up and helped him up the stairs. Sam let out a chuckle as Tommy glanced back at him with a surprised face before disappearing into a room. 

¨This can be your room! We made the house to fit whoever lives here.¨ Tommy let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the bed. Still dressed in robes and shoes Tommy quickly pulled them off and set them neatly by the door along with folding his robes and hanging them in the cabinet that sat next to his bed. 

To his surprise Ponk pulled out a pile of neatly folded clothes from the cabinet that was empty. Tommy quickly changed into black sweats and a grey shirt and jumped onto the bed, falling asleep instantly. 

Ponk and Sam smiled at each other in the doorway as they slowly closed the door to let their son sleep. 

¨Where… WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!¨ Dream roared as he quickly cast muffling spells around his room and shot spells around the room. Anger radiated from him as his mask twisted and churned into a snarling frown. 

¨I was so close I can't lose him to Sam or Ponk!¨ Dream wheezed as he clutched his chair that he fell into with a thump. 

¨I know...¨ Dream quickly rose from the chair, his mask changed into a smile with a lot of teeth. With a sharp whistle a large patch of shadow drifted towards his feet and a dark clawed paw emerged, scraping against the floor with a shriek. 

A large cat pulled itself from the puddle of shadows and sat before Dream staring intently with green glowing eyes. It's skin was black with wisps of shadows wafting off and casting the room with a purple aura. 

Dream smiled and held out an old tshirt that Phil reluctantly gave to him. 

¨F╎リ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖ𝙹|| ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ ↸ᔑ||ᓭ. ¨

¨O∷ ||𝙹⚍ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ !¡⚍リ╎ᓭ⍑ᒷ↸ ᔑ⊣ᔑ╎リ¨

¨Go patches do not fail me again.¨ Patches let out a low growl and jumped around the room before leaping into another puddle of shadows and vanishing. The traces of green eyes flickered before disappearing along with the portal that shrunk in on itself and exploded in a ring of black smoke. 

Dream sat back in his chair. His plan already in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F╎リ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖ𝙹|| ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ ↸ᔑ||ᓭ= find the boy in three days 
> 
> O∷ ||𝙹⚍ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ !¡⚍リ╎ᓭ⍑ᒷ↸= or you will be punished


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER TODAY 
> 
> Don’t kill me after this I promise absolutely nothing bad happens 😊
> 
> Yeah.....

Half the day had passed and Tommy was finally awake, dueling Sam outside while Ponk watched in amusement.

¨Expelliarmus!¨ Sam easily blocked the spell and smirked, his green eyes twinkling.

¨Levicorpus!¨ Tommy let out a cry as Sam´s spell hit him and found himself dangling upside down by his feet. Ponk started laughing hysterically.

¨Aguamenti!¨ A blast of water shot from Tommy´s wand and doused Sam who lowered his wand, dropping Tommy to the ground with a thud. Ponk was gasping like a fish out of water before wheezing and stumbling toward Sam. 

Sam slowly turned to Ponk who pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Warm wind whipped around Sam causing his shirt and pants to dry. 

¨No fair I demand a rematch!¨ Tommy yelled as he stalked toward the two with a frown. Sam ruffled his hair with a smile as Ponk pulled him into a hug. 

¨nope we win!¨ 

¨You didn't even fight Dad!¨ The clearing went quite as Sam and Ponk glanced down at Tommy with widening smiles. He realised what he said and mumbled a string of stammering words before letting out a frustrated yell and running into the house. 

Sam and Ponk burst out laughing before following their son into the house, closing the door behind them. 

A low growl emitted from the woods surrounding the house and the flash of green eyes drifted through the shadows. 

It was finally night and Sam lit a fire outside, marshmallows hovered above the flames and slowly turned a light brown and he sat down with a smile. Ponk and Tommy were making fireflies glow different colors causing the sky to look like a glowing rainbow. 

Ponk eventually left Tommy's side to sit next to Sam and cuddle in his arms as they sat on the chair. Neither noticed Tommy following a lone firefly closer and closer to the edge of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm my guys 🥰
> 
> Don’t forget to comment or bookmark if you like this story ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAH be prepared for patches 😂

¨Where are you going?¨ Tommy muttered as he dove after a lone firefly that buzzed around his hands. Grinning he gave chase and tripped over the root of a tree, landing onto the mossy ground with an oof. 

He let out a laugh and rolled over, now staring upwards at the pine needles above him. The firefly drifted past his eyes and Tommy shot his hand forward gently catching the firefly and watching it glow red. 

With a yell he waved the firefly at Sam and Ponk who smiled. 

¨Tommy the marshmallows are almost done!¨ Sam yelled his voice muffled by the trees surrounding Tommy who strained to hear. 

¨Come eat!¨ Ponk added as the boy released the firefly and turned to walk back to the house. An odd cold sensation trickled down Tommy´s spine and he froze. The swarm of fireflies that surrounded him buzzed and he watched as the bugs changed color and instead glowed a dark green before falling to the ground, dead. 

A low growl made Tommy slowly turn around with wide eyes. Inky shadows slithered over the trees surrounding him. His chest burned from the air he was holding and he exhaled slowly. 

Tommy slowly reached for his wand as a shard of black shot at his hand. He hissed as a large cut appeared on his wrist and he drew back his hand. Large green eyes appeared in the shadows and Tommy took a step back, every muscle tense and ready to run but. 

Why can't my legs move!? Tommy internally yelled as the shadows slowly crawled up his shoes and socks, coming in contact with his skin. 

He let out a pained scream as the shadows crawled up his leg. The darkness sank into his skin and it felt like his entire leg was on fire. He forced his legs to keep standing and drew his wand with a trembling hand. 

¨Lumos maxima!¨ A ball of light flew from behind Tommy and hit the shadowy figure, a loud roar shook his eardrums and the wispy blackness drew back from his leg and instead condensed into a large cat like form. 

The cat hissed and lunged forward as Tommy stumbled backwards and was yanked violently. Instead of looking at the cat he was staring at the backs of Ponk and Sam who both held up their wands and casted spells that drove the creature back. 

Tommy didn’t notice he fell to his knees until Sam was inches away and waving a hand before his face. A cold darkness covered his eyes and swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAve fun with this one lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have added a new cinnamon roll

¨What did I say!¨ 

¨I said to get the kid! And you failed.¨ Patches let out whimper as Dream paced the room. His mask set in a snarl and his hand tightly clenched around his wand. 

¨I have a whole school to look after and all you had to do was grab a CHILD!¨ Dream roared, lunging forward and casting a shrinking spell. Patches let out a long shreech as he shrunk to the size of a cup.

¨Be glad I don't crush you! Now get out of my sight!¨ Patches slid into a small puddle of shadow the size of a cup and disappeared. 

Meanwhile back at the house of Sam and Ponk a lone wizard appeared at the edge of the forest with a crack and glanced around. 

¨Lumos.¨ The man waved his wand around the trees and crouched on the ground where he pulled out a vile and scooped in the black shadowy goop. With a curious glance at the nearby house the wizard picked up his suitcase and walked toward the cottage. 

A small pop made the man sigh and he held up his arm where a green twig like creature hanged, holding onto a button that had one string holding it together. 

¨Pickett.¨ The twig let out a squeak before falling into his hand that dropped the case. The button fell to the ground and rolled away into the grass. Gently placing the twig in his coat pocket the man let out an exasperated groan. 

¨Acciro button.¨ The small wooden button whizzed through the grass and into his coat pocket where the green twig chirped happily, grabbing it and disappearing into the fabric. 

He let out a pleased hum before grabbing his fallen suitcase and continuing back up the path. The suitcase trembled and one gold lock sprang open with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander has joined the party 😂


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, wounds implied abuse. 
> 
> Tommy dosn't have a fun time in this one.

“Hold him down!”

“What does it look like I’m doing!” Sam yelled at Ponk, trying to pin down Tommy who was thrashing on the bed. The boy’s muscles were taunt and his jaw locked tightly causing his teeth to grind together. 

Black mist churned underneath the skin of his leg and pulsed causing Tommy to surge forward with a muffled scream. Ponk winced and gritted his teeth as he pointed his wand at Tommy who looked at him in confusion and fear. 

“Incarcerous!” Rope sprouted from Ponk’s wand and wrapped around Tommy’s ankles and wrists before flying down and tying the ends to the four legs of the bed. Sam visibly relaxed and drew his wand. 

“Lumos!” A ball of light glowed from the tip of Sam’s wand and he moved it closer to Tommy’s leg. The black mist shrank back from the light and instead burrowed past the skin into his flesh. 

Sam and Ponk could only watch as Tommy let out an inhuman scream and thrashed against the ropes that held him down. The mist let out an odd rasping growl and black veins ran upward against his skin. 

“What the hell do we do!” Sam yelled as Ponk muttered spells under his breath. 

“We could knock him out?” 

“But we have no clue what could happen!” Ponk shot his husband an exasperated look before turning back to Tommy who was now crying. 

Lifting his wand Ponk was about to stun Tommy when the house echoed with a loud knock from the front door. 

The duo exchanged wary glances and Sam crept downstairs while Ponk refrained from stunning Tommy who was whimpering and staring at the trailing veins with wide eyes. 

Sam cautiously approached the door and flung it open. A man dressed in a blue trench coat with a striped blue and yellow scarf stood awkwardly on the doorstep with a trunk by his side. 

“Ah hello!” Sam stood in the doorway while the man blabbered on about being a muggle exterminator and raised his eyebrows as his blue coat shifted, revealing a wand in his pocket. 

“You're no muggle.” Sam stated as the man looked upward in surprise and looked at his pocket where his wand was in plain view. 

“Ah you caught me! Names Newt Scammander, caretaker of magical creatures!” Sam said nothing and whirled around when Ponk called his name and a loud screech stabbed their eardrums from upstairs. 

“Is everything alright up there?” having no choice Sam pulled Newt inside and slammed the door shut. 

“Can you treat people?” Newt nodded, confused as Sam rushed up the stairs and dashed into a side room. 

“Sam can I stun him?” 

“Yes Ponk” Sam said, his voice sounded like a whisper as Ponk glanced at Newt with a frown. Newt took one look at the sobbing boy on the bed and the black mist coating his leg. 

Darting forward he grabbed the wand from Ponk’s hand and forced it upward. 

“Don't stun him!” Ponk shot a panicked look at Sam as Newt released his arm and set his trunk down. 

“I have little knowledge on this kind of wound but I might be able to slow the spread.” Both men looked at each other as Newt opened his case, revealing a ladder and climbing down into the trunk. 

He reappeared seconds later, holding a tray of vials and bowls filled with liquid. Setting it on a desk next to the kid. 

“What's his name?” Newt asked as he pulled out his wand and stirred together multiple liquids. 

“Tommy… he's our son.” He hummed in response and leaned over the boy who grew paler each second, his eyes staring at the ceiling and made no movement when Newt waved his hand and snapped his fingers. 

“This is bad...” Sam jolted forward to Newt's side as he slathered the thick liquid onto a cloth and slowly placed it on Tommy’s leg. The boy violently shot upward against the ropes and let out a wail. 

Newt let out a hiss and gripped Tommy’s leg tighter causing the boy to sobb and shudder in his grasp. 

“I’m so sorry dad I promise I was good!” Everyone in the room froze as Tommy tried to curl into a ball but failed. The black tendrils rose higher and higher. Sam and Ponk held down Tommy’s arms as he tried to scratch at his neck. 

“It burns, make it stop!” Newt winced but pressed the cloth harder against Tommy’s leg and sighed in relief as the tendrils slowly crept down and back into a small splotch. 

He drew the cloth off and grabbed a roll of bandages as Sam gagged at the mess of bleeding flesh and small patches of black in the wound. Siphoning of all the blood and wrapping Tommy’s leg Newt finally relaxed. 

“I’ll make us some tea.” Ponk whispered and walked downstairs, disappearing from view. 

“Thank you.” Newt looked up in surprise as Sam hugged him tightly. 

“I almost lost him two times… Thank you so much.” Newt smiled sadly and returned the hug as Tommy blinked his eyes open and glanced around feeling dizzy and lightheaded. 

“Sam? Who the fuck is this and why do I feel like shit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Newt saves the child!
> 
> But the odd shadowy mist will not leave and Tommy gets dragged into his nightmares. Patches is determined to finish his mission even though he is the size of a teacup. 
> 
> meanwhile Dream is plotting a new plan in the shadows.
> 
> next chapter will have Newt and Tommy bonding time :D   
> (I know all of you are excited the minute you saw that sentence )


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONDING TIME

Tommy found himself sitting heavily in the kitchen hair holding onto a cup of tea for dear life. Every movement of his new jeans caused his leg to burn and it was irritating the hell out of him. 

Sam had to leave to teach at Hogwarts and talk to Dream while Ponk left to work at the ministry so Tommy sat across from Newt who was twiddling his wand and reading a book. 

¨What are you reading?¨ Tommy blurted out as Newt looked up with a grim smile. 

¨Itś a book I found in the restricted section of the ministry.¨ Tommy gawked at Newt who puffed up his chest proudly. 

¨This could help with treating that odd goop in your leg and outside.¨ 

¨Now can you tell me what happened last night or a couple days ago?¨ Tommy slowly looked over the recent events and talked about the large cat with glowing green eyes. Newt looked up in shock and flipped through some pages in the book before landing on a black shadow that looked like an owl. 

¨It appears you ran into a corrupted patronus!¨ Tommy snorted and drew his wand. 

¨Expecto patronum!¨ A large phoenix burst from the tip of his wand and flew around the room. White and blue mist flickered from its body, making it look like dancing flames before it flew up into the ceiling and vanished into white smoke. 

¨If you haven't heard buddy there is no such thing as a corrupted patronus.¨ Tomy said, rising from his chair and depositing the empty cup of tea in the sink. 

¨Well the book here states, A patronus can become corrupted by the use of dark magic or if the owner is consumed by some malicious intent.¨ Newt said slowly and glanced up at Tommy who turned pale. 

¨A corrupted patronus takes the form of whatever animal the owner chooses, instead of light the body is made of shadows and a goopy substance that can tear away at flesh. It can transport anywhere with the use of shadows and hunts at night for any person the owner deems a threat.¨

¨Apparently you don't need to cast the spell over and over, insted the patronus is called from the shadow realm where an owner can place or banish it too. ¨ Newt closed the book with a snap, startling Tommy enough for him to fall out of his chair. 

¨Now I have to take care of my animals! You can tag along if you want!¨ Newt grabbed his case and walked outside, camly opening the locks and revealing a ladder. Tommy stood in the doorway looking on curiously. 

¨Wait how does-¨ Newt vanished from view before Tommy could finish his sentence. 

¨Well come on now!¨ An arm waved form him to move closer and Tommy let out a groan before stepping onto the old ladder and climbing down. He was met with a blast of hot air and screwed his eyes shut. 

His feet touched the floor and he released the ladder with white knuckles. Tommy looked around in confusion at what appeared to be a small shed with tools strung about and bottles clutter on shelves.

Walking past the clutter he stepped out into bright sunlight and blinked as his eyes throbbed. The roars and growls of creatures met Tommyś ears as he spun in a circle with a grin. 

Newt staggered over holding a bucket of raw meat and smiled. 

¨I see your liking this.¨ 

¨This is fucking awome man! how is all of this shit in a case?¨ Newt let out a laugh but was cut off by an ear ringing screech from the sky. In a desert like area rain started to pour and Newt motioned for Tommy to follow. 

The bucket hit the dusty ground with a clang and Newt held up a piece of meat, waving it at the sky. Tommy was about to tell the man how stupid he looked when a bolt of lighting crashed to the ground inches away from Newts feet. 

Tommy shouted for him to turn around but froze as a large feathery bird hovered before Newt who tossed up the piece meat. The bird cocked its head and landed on a rock spire, eagerly swallowing the meat whole and lowering its head to look into the bucket before nuzzling Newt who let out a grunt. 

¨Come here Tommy!¨ Tommy was edging away and let out a yelp as Newt grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bird that he realised had more than one set of wings. 

¨Just outstretch your hand and Frank will come to you.¨ Newt whispered as Tommy shakly raised his hand forward. 

¨Why the fuck did you name this bird Frank?¨ 

¨He´s a thunderbird. I saved him from traffickers in egypt.¨

¨That makes no sense!¨”Newt doged Franks head as the bird pushed past Tommy´s hand and nuzzled into his chest making a rumbling sound. 

¨That's the fastest i've ever seen him go to a person!¨ Tommy ignored Newt's rambling and gently petted Franks feathers. 

¨Wha-!¨ Frank grabbed Tommy by the back of his shirt and threw him backward onto the birds back. Tommy gripped the light gold feathers as Frank took to the sky flying past the storm clouds. 

¨Don't pull on his feathers he doesn't like that!¨ Newt yelled as Tommy shot upward on Frank, disappearing into the clouds. 

About ten minutes later Newt was about to grab the spare broom he had and fly up to find Tommy and Frank when the kids' shouts reached his ears. With a quick glance upward Newt let out a laugh as Tommy hung from Franks beak and was gently placed onto the ground. 

¨Frank is fucking awsome!¨ Tommy yelled, dashing over to Newt with a grin and almost running into a large dung beetle. Newt grabbed another bucket this time filled with smaller chunks of meat and handed Tommy a smaller bucket.

¨Come on dont stand still, we have work to do!¨ Newt yelled, already disappearing into a bamboo forest as Tommy sprinted to catch up. 

He thought Frank was the coolest animal he had ever seen until Newt showed him a small tree named Pickett and a large rhinoceros looking thing with a glowing head. 

¨Newt they have wings right can they fly?¨ Tommy asked, holding a shimmering blue and purple snake that rubbed it´s head against his chest and flared its wings, casting a rainbow in the sunlight that filtered between the bamboo. 

¨Yeah they can fly or slither.¨ Tommy smiled gently, settling the Occamy down and paced around the clearing while Newt tossed the small pieces of meat from the almost empty buckets. 

¨I'll go feed the weird eye fuckers!¨ Newt snorted and passed Tommy a bucket full of seeds as he ran off into the bamboo. 

Humming to himself Tommy quickly noticed the temperature drop and the clearing of bamboo. Snow started to drift down in clumps and a gust of cold wind made him shudder. His leg twitched and Tommy looked down, rolling up his pant leg with a gasp. 

The black clumps had started to spread and webbed over the bloody bandages. Another pulse brought him to his knees and Tommy staggered forward, almost falling into a snow covered clearing. 

He looked upward at a black ball in the middle of the clearing a few feet away. The ball pulsed and he couldn't help but whimper as his leg did the same. The bucket layed abandoned at his side as Tommy pushed himself up and staggered through the snow toward the blackness. 

His chest throbbed with every breath as the ball started pulsing faster and Tommy was drawn closer and closer. His mind was blank with his limbs that hung uselessly by his side. 

Raising his arm Tommy was about to touch the ball when he was yanked backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been declared Newt is now the third dad
> 
> Also why the hell do you all like this story... Tell me why in the comments.
> 
> STAY HYDRATED AND EAT ALSO GET SOME REST 😊🥰❤️


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

Ok soooooooo

(Due to the amount of fics I’m already working on, this story will go on hiatus for an unknown period of time I am very sorry 😅)

If you want go check out my other fics I have poured my heart and soul into (literally 😂)

Binding soul is a finished work about Jimmy Donldson and Tommyinnit or Mr. Beast and gremlin child. Book two is already out and chapters will be coming out soon. (Binding soul part two) is where they both get separated and Jimmy gets yeeted into heaven and Tommy goes hell. 

And it is a huge crossover with supernatural so all you Sam, Dean, and castiel fans might want to take a look.


End file.
